Andraea
Andraea (アンドリア Andoria) is a character from The Fires of Heaven. She is a banshee and the first and only guild master of Scarlet Banshee, she became the ruler of Hargeon after her guild seized control over the town in a desperate effort to call the attention of the Kingdom of Fiore Appearance Felli has knee-length, white hair and white eyes with pale skin, a common trait among the banshees. She wears a white and blue uniform top, cream shirt and red tie, with a short white skirt with frills. She pairs this with high, white socks and white boots Personality Andraea is a person full of remorse and revenge Having not been able to save her darlings in the past, she has grown to have feelings of hatred and retribution over the ones who took all from her. After hearing inspirational words from Amara, her feelings became so great she distorted her words and started to lust after the destruction of Fiore entirely She is maquiavelic and a good strategist, having assumed control over Hargeon easily and, technically, although she couldn't attract the attention of the King himself, she attracted the attention of Fairy Tail, who is the greatest guild on the country Despite her words and visible cruelty toward humans, she does not seems to hate the species. Actually, her guild was made of humans and she liked them really much, believing they passed by the same suffering of losing everything they had due to the human evil and they should destroy the cause of it, with her as their leader Even after losing everything and dying, she seems to still bear the genuine belief that she was right in her actions, having it until the time of her death History Andraea was born as a full-blooded banshee inside the territory of Seven. Like all many banshees in that age, they were hunted by the several kingdoms. In that time, that part of Seven was being controlled by Fiore Eventually, the Fiore knights tracked down she and her family. Although they run, the knights killed them anyway, along with several other people who were also trying to escape Fiore back to Seven. Along with this people, a little boy was killed. Unknown to them, the boy was a descendant from the priests of Illa. Upon his death, his blood bathed a Dimensional Gateway hidden in a cave below them. Upon it's activation, the Gateway opened and sucked all people around to the Far Keep, ]] including Andraea and the Knights of Fiore. There, she met the goddess Amara. She told her she had no reason to live at all after everyone she cared about died. Amara convinces her to lives on and save the other banshees, but Andraea distorts her words and understand them as being about destroying Fiore After she leaves the Far Keep, the Gateway destroys itself, trapping all other people there forever. Andraea becames willing to destroy Fiore. During the war with Alvarez Empire, she believes they could've been destroyed but, when they survive, Andraea builds her own Dark Guild: Scarlet Banshee, whose members turn out to be people who lost everything due to Fiore too Eventually, they seize control over the port town of Hargeon and are intercepted by Fairy Tail, who receives a job in order to defeat them Synopsis Intro arc When Kimberly wakes up, she finds herself without her arm and in Andraea's room inside the Guild Building. Andraea starts to talk with her about the following events and Quentin is left shaken that she will not release his kidnapped family. They are suddenly interrupted when a Dark Mage states that are invaders in the guild, as Andraea orders to kill them all After Frey destroys the building with his Light Magic, Andraea sees the ensuing fight, eventually attacking the mages. When Brianna tries to attack Aria, she uses her Maguilty Sense to connect herself and Andraea, in order to grant her survival, as that, if she dies, Andraea would die as well. However, Brianna ignores this and attacks anyway, forcing Andraea to attack. She keeps attacking two the arrival of two of the Horsemen, Klaus and Tessa, who capture Brianna - Revealed to be a spy of Seven - And kill Andraea as she attacks, while Frey chooses to be killed in order to die with his master After her bodily death, she is seen at the Far Keep by Amara. She tells Amara she has done exactly what she said, but Amara claims she didn't said to her to become such an evil person she was. When Amara states that she distorted her words, Andraea, upon seeing her errors, mentally breaks as Amara generates a black hole that consumes the entirety of her Far Keep, including Andraea herself Powers and Abilities * [[Sound Magic|'Sound Magic']]: As a Banshee, Andraea can released highly powerful, piercing screams capable of killing beings within minutes. Her screams are so strong that they can dispel eternano and nullify the magic of her opponents. As a Full-Blooded Banshee, she can't talk at all, and anytime she tries to emit voice, the only thing that will get out are her screams * Telepathy: Andraea, as a Full-Blooded Banshee, has access to telepathy in order to communicate with everybody, as she can't talk * Immortality: As a Banshee, Andraea is biologically immortal. This means she cannot die of old age, diseases, toxins, poisons or any other natural means. However, another kinds of death still work * Death Foretelling: As a Banshee, Andraea is capable to foretell the deaths of another people. However, she was never seen using this ability * Enhanced Durability: Andraea is quite tough and durable. She was able to resist Frey's Spirit Extinction attack which destroyed the entire guild building to ashes without having greater scars Trivia * Her name is a corruption of the greek Andrea, which means Courage Navigation